The Ice Mage
by Spiritshadow
Summary: Ico lives on an Island named Coral, one day he leave's Coral and ends up searching for somthing he dident intend to look for. ((sorry i know what your thinking it coulld be better but i never like to give to much away so read it))


Chapter 1- Love  
  
Ico stood on top of a tall grassy hill staring out at the ocean. The water splashed softly on the beach down below and the sun shone brightly in the sky. The Wind blew gently through Ico's white hair, Blue Birds flew over head Ico looked up shielding his blue eyes smiling. The Island Coral was certainly a beautiful site to see. Ico gave a long sigh then finally turned pacing slowly down the hill. His white clothing made him stand out slightly in the area, but he always loved wearing bright clothing. Ico walked through the tall grass of a field, his hands behind his back covered by white leather gloves.  
  
It was summer time and flowers were blooming through out the field the Trees along the field were ripe with fresh red apples, and peaches. Today, they would be picked from the trees by everyone in town, It was then that Ico realized it was about to start alarmed he began to run through the field toward the town desperately trying not to be late.  
  
When Ico reached town a girl with blond hair came to greet him. "Ico where were you? Off daydreaming again?" she asked in a soft voice. "Yes sorry Lilly, has the harvest started yet?" He asked Lilly hoping he wasn't late. "No not yet I'm glad you're here I was afraid you'd miss it" she replied, her hazel eyes looking sad. Lilly was Ico's lover they have been together for two years now and Ico loved her ever so deeply. "Is something wrong Lilly?"  
  
Her eyes met his and she began to speak in a sad voice. "Ico I have something to tell you." She paused then went on. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I have to tell you I don't know if I really love you." Ico's heart sank and sweat began to pour. "Wha-what do you mean Lilly?!" Her eyes left his and focused on the ground. "I always used the word 'I love you' so loosely, I never really knew for sure if I really mean't it. I think there are better girls out there for you better then me. I want you to find one of them, But Ico lets still be friends ok?"  
  
One of Lilly's friends called to her. "Lilly! The harvest is going to start!" Lilly waved to her. "Coming! I'm really sorry.Goodbye Ico" she walked away from him leaving him standing there dumbstruck. Ico finally opened his mouth his voice trembling he uttered two words. "But why." His eyes were glassed and his hands shook by his side he turned and ran as fast as he could. He found himself at the beach tears running down his face he collapsed on his knees and stared out at the ocean.  
  
After the sun had set Ico walked in to his home it was small but a cozy place to live. A black cat greeted him; it rubbed against his leg and purred. Ico gave a weak smile and picked it up stroking its soft black fur. "Hello Mist" His mother came down the stairs holding a candle. "Ico oh! thank the gods your alright" She placed the candle down and hugged her son. "Why did you miss the harvest?" she asked him "I didn't feel like going." He said in a low voice. "Are you alright? What happened? Your eyes are red" Ico explained to her about what Lilly had said.  
  
"Oh dear.Ico these things happen.Love can be very complicated." She said softly the candlelight reflecting her long brown hair and green eyes. "I know mother.I would like to go to bed now." she nodded and stepped out of his way. Ico slowly walked upstairs in to his room his dad was sitting on the bed waiting for him.  
  
"Dad?" "Come in Ico have a seat next to me." Ico obeyed his father and sat beside him on his bed. Ico's father was named Benji. He's a kind gentleman his hair was white like Ico's except that his hair was much shorter, Ico had also inherited his fathers blue eyes. Benji was a wise man and was an experienced ice mage Ico always hopped to follow in his father's footsteps when he grew older.  
  
"I herd about what happened to you today son. I know you loved that girl very much and must be very hurt by this. But you have to remember that life has its ups and downs. You just have to get through everything it throws at you," He said softly. "Hey cheer up I have something special for you" His father stood up and left the room he came back with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Ico its time I gave this too you" He father said and revealed a Long white staff with Blue crystals at the top it was absolutely beautiful, Ico looked at it in awe. "This staff was given to me by my father and I think its time you had it" He said holding it out to Ico.  
  
Ico touched the staff then finally gripped it with his hand he could feel the staff's energy rushes through him it was amazing. "Well it's yours now use it carefully" His father told him and turned to leave. "Thank you." Ico, said holding the staff. His father nodded then left the room, soon after his mother walked in. "I have something for you also Ico" she said softly and held out a white cloak with a blue amethyst as the hinge. "I just finished knitting it for you today".  
  
She handed him the cloak and left the room shutting the door softly. "Eventful day huh mist?" His cat sat on his desk it tilted its head and meowed. Ico gave a smile which dissipated slowly he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling when he found he couldn't sleep he began to talk to Mist. "Mist.do you think I'm hated?"  
  
The cat meowed and curled up on his lap purring. "Well I guess that true you don't hate me.But my whole life I dreamed of spending the rest of my life with someone I love.That's what I want most out of life." Mist looked at him and meowed again. "What's that mist you say that I should find my soul mate?" "Meow?" "Your right mist I have to find my soul mate. I feel so alone and hated"  
  
Ico found himself dressed and at his desk writing on a piece of paper. "Dear mother and father by the time you read this I will be off the Island. Please don't worry about me while I'm gone, for I shall return home. Until then take good care of mist and tell all my friends that I have gone including Lilly. I love you both dearly and will miss you a lot. Love Ico." Ico stood up and gave Mist one last hug and a kiss on her fury head goodbye. "I can't stay in a place like this," he said to himself. "If you stay in a place like this you'll never find true love."  
  
Ico grabbed his cloak his mother made and the staff his father gave him tiptoed downstairs and out the door. It was very dark out and there was a chill in the air but the moon glowed brightly and lit up the empty streets. Before he would leave Ico decided to go pray to the spirit stone. The spirit stone was a large, smooth blue oval shaped rock, that was a little ways out of town. Ico's father had told him a lot about the spirit stones, That long ago the gods enchanted these stones with power to protect the land.  
  
All together there were 6 stones red, blue, green, gray, black, and white. A god enchanted each stone. Seara the goddess of water and ice enchanted the blue spirit stone. Raja the god of flames and destruction enchanted the red spirit stone. Elva the goddess of the earth and trees enchanted the green spirit stone. Panjaro the god of the sky and birds enchanted the gray spirit stone. Kaylen Goddess of light and everything good enchanted to white stone, And lastly one stone wasn't meant to be enchanted, but Garnith god of darkness and evil enchanted the black stone.  
  
Ico also remembered where and who the stone's were given too. Of course the blue was given to the wizards of Coral. The red was located in the mountains and was given to the goblins vile creatures. The green was deep in a forest unknown to Ico and was given to the elves. The Gray was located high upon the cliffs where only birds could get too. The white was located in a town also unknown to Ico but was a very friendly area. Lastly the black was located in a place people called the shadow lands where no one dared venture even his father didn't know what lurked in those shadows.  
  
Ico kneeled down and began to prey. "Goddess Seara I am leaving the Island to find my soul mate please give me strength and protect those close to me amen. After preying to Seara Ico walked down the path that would take him off the Island.  
  
End of Chapter.......((Yes I know this is not related to any anime its made up but I always wanted to write my own story on medieval fantasy animes so bear with me it's like my own slayers story ^^ please tell me what you think and be honest, thank you for reading)) 


End file.
